Road systems may involve collections of dozens, hundreds, or even thousands of individual roads or sections of road known as segments. A particular road system may have varying traffic densities, flows, events, or conditions in different geographic positions throughout the road system. Traffic data may be available for many of the road segments of a road system. However, the sheer volume involved with reporting traffic for a road system as a whole may require significant resources such that the provision of accurate and/or timely reporting of traffic for all road segments of a road system may not be practical, or even possible.